Do's and Don'ts
by SmileyAuslly
Summary: Ally Dawson's going into 9th Grade, to help her survive she rights a do and don'ts list. Can the list help her? Sucky summary I know but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey FanFictioners? Haha I'm just sayin' that. I'm new to writing fanfiction stories. But I do have a youtube account and my name is GCKmyBffsGoAuslly on YouTube! And if you could like follow me and my stories it would be awesome!**

**Me-Who wants to do it?**

**Random person1- Me!**

**Random person2- Did you really have to put me as 2!**

**Me-Not my fault.**

**RP2-Hello my name is umm…**

**RP1- Castle!**

**RP2-Outta all the names it has to Castle!**

**RP1-You get to pick my name!**

**Castle-Ok! Its gonna be Stacey!**

**Stacey-Dude, Ima guy!**

**Castle-Ima girl! Glad to get the obvious!**

**Me-Guy I just wanted the disclaimer!**

**S/C- Me doesn't own Austin & Ally!**

**Me-Its Gracie! Well Grace! Don't call me Grace!**

**S/C-Sry!**

**Me-On with the story! Haha I spent a page on this!**

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A **

Ally's P.O.V

OMG! My start of 9th grade is next week! Its my year to make or break. Im making a list of Do and Don'ts.. Here's what I have:

DON'TS

_Don't get on Kassidy Brooks bad side._

_Don't go near Austin Moon._

_Don't go near Lexi & Lakota Newburg (Sisters& Kassidys minions)_

_Don't go near the Jock's or Popular's_

_Do get on Mr. Lockwoods bad side( A.K.A The Principle) _

**Do's**

**Stay with my BFF's Leah and Trish at all times**

**Meet Luna in music room(Shes the music teacher)**

**Get on Kassidy's good side.**

**Get on Lexi and Lakota's good side**

**Ignore Austin Moon.**

Okay I think I'm good now. God highschools gonna be tough.

**Hey guys I know its short I wanted it to end like this! **** If you see anything real, I don't own it! Bye see ya! Bye my sweet grapes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys & guyettes! Guess what time it is?**

**Me-Who wants to go?**

**Castle-HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT ME AND STACEY ARE GOING TO BE IN THE STORY!**

***quiet***

**Me-Castle you scared them!**

**Castle- O_o Im not Castle!**

**Stacey- Im Stacey! Right?**

**Me-Whatever. I don't own Austin and ally. -_- as always.**

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

Austin's P.O.V

Hey people! Im Austin M. Moon. Don't ask me my middle name. Ya I've go a secret. I'll tell you later, I have to go shopping with my mom for school.

"MOOOM! Its make up pick one!" I whine, cuz shopping for make up with my mom is torture she always like 'Austin which colors better?' Its annoying!

_You shouldn't be so mean to you mom._

**_Who are you?_**

_I'm Castle your mind/ conscience._

**_Okay? Why Castle? And seriously my conscience is a girl!?_**

_First not my fault it's Ally's consciences fault, second your mean I should leave you._

**_Don't leave you cool!_**

_Well I am you mind._

**_True._**

_Well im going to visit Stacey Allys mind. Staceys a guy btw I picked his name cuz he picked mine._

**_Haha._**

_Castle out._

Ally's P.O.V

Ugg shopping with my dad is torture! He's like 'Which hammer is better?' Its a hammer.

_Shesh your mean._

**_Who are you?_**

_Im Stacey! Your conscience._

**_But your a guy!_**

_Shut it! Its Austin's conscience's fault!_

**_Why?_**

_I picked her name. Her names Castle._

**_Why Castle?_**

_Cuz Stacey's and idiot._

**_Who are you?_**

_Im Castle! Duh!_

**_Well._**

_Hi Castle!_

_Im leaving now.'_

_Meanie._

**_HAHA.  
_**

**_Austins P.O.V_**

**_Castle where were you?_**

_In Ally's mind with Stacey._

**_What was Ally doing?_**

_Why you want to know?_

**_Pshhh no reason._**

_Im going to look in your brain to see whats up._

**_NO._**

_Im in your brain genius. _

**_Well duh!_**

_U and Stacey have so much in common._

**_How?_**

_Your both idiots!_

**_Ugh. Btw when we have test can you look in Allys mind to see the answer?_**

**_*_**_Face palms*****_

**Hey guys hoped you enjoyed!**

**Castel-DID YOU REALLY PUT ME IN AUSTINS MIND!? ITs so ... empty.**

**Stacey- Wanna trade Ally's mind is so FULL!**

**Me-TO BAD!**

**Blossburg time**

**1:08**

**I live in blossburg which I don't own! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I might do one-shots about songs. So guess what time it is?**

**Me-DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Dez-Hi.**

**Castle-Who are you?**

**Dez-Im Trish's conscience. Dez picked my name. Thank god cuz ima guy.**

**Nacho-Ya but what girl is named Nacho? Stupid Trish. Can we switch cuz Dez's mind is FULL of Stupidity. **

**Me-GUYS! **

**Castle-Wheres Stacey?**

**Me-*shrugs* Anyways I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & Ally!**

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

**Trish's P.O.V**

Hi I'm Trish De La Rosa. I'm shopping with my stupid mom and shopping for JJ.

_**You shouldn't be mean.**_

Who are you!

_**Dez. Your conscience. Dez's conscience picked my name so I picked her's.**_

Stupid Dez.

_**Im going to visit Nacho.**_

Nacho?

_**Haha welllll… BYE!**_

Wait! And he's gone.

**Dez'z P.O.V**

Hi. Im Dez Fisher**[1]! **Anyways I'm shopping with my stupid sister Anna for *gulps* bra's.

_**Just wait till you have to shop with you daughter.**_

**Who are you?**

_**Nacho. Your conscience. Trish's conscience pick my name cuz I picked her's. Her names Dez.**_

**You have good taste my friend.**

_**Well I'm you.**_

_**No cuz you're an idiot.**_

**Who are you?  
**_**Really? -_- Im Dez. Trish's conscience.**_

**Your mean like her!**

_**Cuz I'm trish just in her mind. Im like guy version of Trish. Like Castle is girl version of Austin. And Stacey's a guy version of Ally.**_

**Okay? I'll ask later.**

_**Your leaving now. Good luck with school in 3 days.**_

**Stop reminding me. **

END OF CHAPTER.

**Hey guys! And guyettes. Love it? Hate it? Like it? Dislike it?**

**I'm bored. I might write another chappie. Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. I am- ROBOT GET OUT! R-NO! ME-HEY Disclaimer time! **

**Me-Who is it gonna be?  
Stacey- Hey! ME ME!**

**Castle- Where were you yesterday?**

**Stacey-Eating Nacho's with Dez.**

**Nacho-Idiots -_-**

**Me-OKAY I-**

**Robot-She. Doesn't. Own. Austin& Ally.**

**Me-That's it! *chases robo with hammer* MUHAHA.**

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

Austin's P.O.V

Hey guys. Im shopping… AGAIN. This time with my sister Audrey. Ya Im 14 going on 15. Shes 12 going on 13**.[A/N I know Austin doesn't have a sis. And for last chappie idk what dez's last name was so I put Fisher****]** And with my brother Alex, sister Adrian, and brother Aiden. Alex is 19 going on 20, Adrian is my twin, and Aiden is 5 going on 6. Im going to have to walk him to school. Yay.

_Idiot. Aidens a cutie._

**He's adorable but let me explain.**

_I'm waiting._

Audrey- Blonde hair, green eyes, 5"0'.

Alex-Brown hair, brown eyes, 6"1'.

Me-Beach blonde hair (I dye it, Don't judge me), hazel eyes, 5"8'.

Adrian- Beach blonde hair, hazel eyes, 5"5'.

**And finally Aiden Mailee Moon( Girl middle names run in the family.)**

Aiden- Blonde hair, brown/green eyes, and 3"10".

_See, Aiden's a cutie._

**Whatever. Im more cute.**

_-_- I'm not gonna think that, You know im just a girl version of you._

**Really! Me, you and Adrian could be triplets.**

_Um nah. Your to idiotic to be my brother._

**I clearly am, so whats happening between you and Stacey? *wiggles his eyebrows* Mhmmm?**

_*blushes* Nothing! What's up with you and Ally? Mhmmm?_

***Blushes* Whatever lets talk about my family.**

**Full names**

Audrey Lynn Moon

Alex Marie Moon

Aiden Mailee Moon

Austin Monica Moon

Adrian Lee Moon

All the girls have 'L' middle names. All the dudes have 'M' middle names. And all our names start with 'A'. Well, what now? Oh lets talk bout Kassidy.

_I don't like er. _

**Me either.**

_Why you dating her?_

**Popularity.**

_Oh but im your conscience so Ima tell you something, She aint your soulmate._

**Who is?**

_Find out yourself and I'll give you some advice. _

**What is it?**

_Be nice._

_**Like that's gonna happen. Its gonna be hard since I'm…..**_

**End! OF CHAPTER!**

**Ohh you'll find out Austin's sercret. Any guesses? And thank you .1 for the comment! **

**~TTYL~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey me… Again! HAha. Thank you, nerdychick316, LoveShipper, guest, and write right for the comments. And thank you kritina. Benoit. 1 for the first comment. And LoveShipper I know right! I love your comments, LoveShipper. Back to the….. DISCLAIMER TIME! Whoop Whoop. Nah. Just Kidding.**

**Stacey- Cassy Cassy? Where are you?**

**Castle-Who's Cassy?**

**Stacey- You!**

**Castle-No.**

**Me-Anyways!**

**Nacho-We DON'T own Austin& Ally!**

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

**Still Austin's P.O.V**

_SINCE YOUR WHAT? Wait I should know im you?. WHY DON'T I KNOW?  
__**I DON'T KNOW?!**_

_Wait a sec._

And with that on my shoulder theres a girl that look's EXCACTLY LIKE ME!

_**WHO ARE YOU?!**_

"_Duh. Its me Castle." She says._

"_**Can we talk my umm… Like brain talk like we were doing a second ago?" I whisper asked.**_

_Ya._

_**BTW Your pretty hot.**_

_Umm. NEVER say that. Plus im you._

_**Man I'm a sexy beast.**_

_Idiot._

_**Whatever.**_

_Soo. WHAT YOUR SECRET?_

_**WEEEEELLLLLLLL….. Um I'm…  
**__Jesus! Its just a question, not your History Test!_

_**Fine. And by the way I'm just to lazy.**_

_*Tuts* Sure._

_**Okay. I'm Deaf.**_

_Wow. Well, how do you hear then._

_**I use hearing aids, sign language, and I read peoples lips.**_

_Can I tell Stacey?_

_**NO!**_

_*whines* Please?_

_**Fine but whisper it cuz I don't want ally to know.**_

_Fine. But you &- Nevermind._

_**But!**_

_Nope. Not sayin' babe._

_**Babe?  
**__I always say that._

_**Do you say it to Stacey? Hmmm.**_

_NO!_

_**Mhmmmm.**_

_Fine I'm going to whisper it to Stacey._

_**Okay good.**_

_Bye._

**Ally's P.O.V**

Hmm something tells me that im going to be told something.

Maybe you are

**What do you want Stacey.**

Let me show you something.

And with that a miniature boy comes out. He looks just like me. Only he's a boy.

"**Who are you?" I whisper.**

Duh. Stacey. And you don't have to whisper.

**Pshhh I knew that.**

Whatever.

Suddenly a mini girl comes out and she looks like Austin.

_STACEY!_

What im with Ally!

_I need to tell you something about Austin!_

**What happened?**

_NON OF YOUR BUSSNIESS! It's a secret and babe told me to not tell Ally!_

**That's not fair! And who's babe?  
**_Austin. And it is he don't have to tell you._

**So?**

_Whatever._

What do you need Cas?

_Come here._

He leans over and she tells him something

WHAT!? Did not see that.

_I know right?_

**Please tell me!**

_No besides… _

**Besides what?**

_Wow you don't remember, do you?_

**Whatever you just like a bitch like Austin.**

_WHAT!_

**You heard me! Just go!**

_Free country! _

**Not right now, bitchalicious!**

_Whatever, your just low enough to go there._

**I SAID GO YOU LITTLE WEASEL.**

_Fine. Bye Stacey!_

Bye.

Then the mini blonde was gone.

Why are you so mean? Are you on you *mumbles*

**NO! Why would I tell you?**

Cuz im you!

**Whatever.**

**Austin's P.O.V**

**SHE WHAT?!  
**_Ya she called me & you a bitch cause I wouldn't tell her!_

**Low life slut.**

_I Know, but when I said that she didn't remember the 'thing' she said she didn't._

**What was it?**

_*sigh* FLASHBACK TIME!_

_Flash Back:_

_First day of Kindergarten. Little SLUTTY Ally wearing a tank top and shorts and Converse _**(I don't own). **_And rockin' Austin Moon wearing a plaid blue shirt and Nike shorts __**(I don't own). **__"Haha AUSTIN MOON STILL WEARS HUGIES_ **(I don't own)**!" _Ally says. The whole class_ starts _laughing. "No I don't!" Austin defends himself. "I can see them!" Ally Freakin' Dawson says. "Why you looking?" Austin asks. "Cause I can!" Ally shots back. And till now Austin's considered Diaper Boy._

_End of Flash back._

**I remember that!**

_We were both Embarresed._

**Totally.**

_Well schools tomorrow lets go to sleep. And remember to get a fresh hearing aid tomorrow.  
__**K. **_

_Luv ya me!_

**Luv you mini Austin Girl.**

_Whatever._

**You still love me.**

_Do I have a choice?_

**END. OF. CHAPTER.**

**Hey guys you found out Austin's secret. And Ally's a little bitchy right? Sorry for my mistakes, language, and grammar. Bye!  
**

**~TTYL~**


End file.
